


01 Parent/Mentor

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: 2020-2021 Winter Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, Y'all ready for some Baby Al, because HERE IT IS, mention of hormone replacement therapy, trans struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Al and his dads have a little conversation about getting better
Series: 2020-2021 Winter Trope Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106072
Kudos: 2





	01 Parent/Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend [SerraBloodsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraBloodsong) and I are doing a trope bingo together to kickstart our writing.
> 
> She's also my beta, so bless her for her patience with me!
> 
> [Her Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702233)
> 
> [My Bingo Card](https://twitter.com/WrittenByAleric/status/1339364034370564098)

The heavy thump of fists on training padding is as familiar to me as breathing at this point.

It means both failure and success, depending on whether the sting radiates up my torso or my arms.

From too young I've been fighting, and from too young I've liked it.

Channeling that enjoyment is harder than just letting it out, but now, at almost eighteen, I'm starting to get the hang of it.

I lean in and swing hard, fist aimed for the solid torso of my opponent. There's a satisfying impact, my blow landing home, and a soft “oof” from my winded sparring partner.

A playful laugh from my right is all the warning I get to turn my attention to my second opponent, and not fast enough to block or dodge the blow.

It's my turn to get winded, and from the corner of one eye I see my first partner regrouping and surging forward.

I just barely manage to feint under his fist and swing myself around his back, hooking a thick arm around his neck, just enough to hang on.

The laughter again and this time I maneuver my newfound human shield between me and the third man.

Bright eyes meet mine over the man's shoulder and Nyx flies forward with no further warning, an elbow almost making contact with my face.

I put up my hands, releasing Libertus, and shake my head, still winded.

The large man shakes his head, rubbing his neck.

“You really put my ass on the line there, kid.”

I shrug and glance at Nyx.

“I'm not supposed to spar like you're my pops, right?”

Nyx tries to disguise his laughter in a cough but Lib shoots him a look. The leaner man clears his throat and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Well he's got a point, big guy. If he hesitates in practice he'll hesitate on the field.”

“Yea yea I know.” The larger man shakes his head again. “Just keep track of whose side you're on.”

“I'm not gonna apologize.” I tilt my head, crystal blue eyes staring down the larger of my father figures.

He sighs and with an easy movement throws his arm around my head in a headlock.

“Ok ok I get it kid.” He ruffles my curly blond hair playfully. “You don't have to put on the big boy pants to argue with me.”

Nyx swoops in as Lib lets go of me to press his forehead to mine.

“Nobody forgets how we found you, kiddo. We know you're strong.” He steps back and punches me playfully in the chest. “Don't get surly with us.”

Libertus tugs my braid a bit.

“Ok kid, go get cleaned up.” He laughs and starts shedding his sparring pads. “Gods know you stink.”

“Guess you finally know how the rest of us feel, pops.” I stick my tongue out playfully, finally relaxing my shoulders as I strip the heavy gear off. “Sounds like those shots are finally starting to do something.”

They both laugh, proud and amused.

Nyx tosses his pads into the bin to send to the laundry.

“Well I, for one, smell like roses.” He pretends to sniff at himself.

“About three weeks after they go in the compost.” I toss my padding in the bin. “I'm going to shower because I know that Pelna's wife is cooking lunch today and she won't feed us if we stink.”

The three of us head for the locker room and I hesitate a moment.

They both stop, glancing my way, waiting for me to do this on my own.

After a slow breath to center myself I shove open the door to the men's locker room and step in.

Once we're inside Libertus slings an arm around my shoulders.

“You're doing great, kid.”

I laugh, a little shaky, and nod.

“It's been six months, I'll be able to enlist in a month, I'm getting scruff, but still I have to psych myself up to come in here...” I heave a sigh and growl a little. “I hate it.”

Nyx bumps his hip against mine on my other side.

“But you do it. Kiddo, you have it in you. You've always had it in you.” He bonks his temple against mine before stepping away. “You're still a kid, cut yourself some slack.”

I sigh through my nose and grit my teeth. I know they're right, and they know I know.

“It's not getting easier yet.”

They both laugh and Lib gives me a final squeeze before stepping away to his locker.

“Maybe you don't see it. But you do it better every time. You're getting there kid. Nobody's good at everything overnight.”

I fall silent, mulling it over as I grab my shower stuff and pick up a towel from the clean bin.

After a few minutes of my silence Nyx picks up conversation about something else, allowing me my peace by distracting Lib.

In front of only them there's no hesitation in getting undressed. They're safe, they won't hurt me or judge me.

Through my shower I think about it. I look back on the last six months and try to count the seconds of hesitation before entering the locker room or the bathroom. Try to think about how much easier it gets every time I introduce myself or someone calls out to me by name.

I don't tell them often enough how much it means to me that they've supported me since I came out, and something in my mind doesn't let me say it now.

What if calling attention to it makes them regret it? Regret me?

As we redress in street clothes and leave the locker room I take a deep breath.

“Thanks.”

They both pause, raise an eyebrow.

Nyx recovers first and grins.

“What's family for?”

Libertus laughs and bumps his shoulder against mine.

“Yea kid. We're here for you.”

I bump him back and shove open the front doors of the training building, shielding my eyes from the brilliance of the setting sun.

“Yea. I guess so.”


End file.
